Patent Documents 1 and 2 describe solar cell modules in which a terminal box is provided on a back surface side of a solar cell panel. More specifically, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which a terminal box is attached to a back surface side substrate of a solar cell panel using an adhesive. Patent Document 2 discloses a structure in which an opening space is provided on apart of a frame, and a terminal box is fitted into the space.